In the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,507 there is disclosed a drum mower provided with knives arranged into a helix, wherein a manual drive previously used is replaced by an electric motor with remote-controlled switch, built into a cable with four manually controlled switches. Rotation of said drum is transmitted from a travelling wheel.
Furthermore in the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,266 there is disclosed a remote-controlled self-propelled mower driven by a motor unit so that an operator can control it with a radio transmitter by means of radio signals transmitted from an antenna.
A receiver is arranged on the servomotors of the controlled mower. Driving of these servomotors controls microswitches and relay arranged on the electric motors, which are mechanically coupled with the travelling driving wheels and with a main shaft of a driving motor unit. Said electric motors control a speed of the mower travelling both forward and back on the commands of the operator. A remote control of throttle valve of carburetter can be used to control the motor unit revolutions.
In the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,265 there is also disclosed a remote-controlled self-propelled mower driven by electric motors fed from the storage battery.
The rear travelling wheels are driven. Said wheels are attached to the support frame. Steering of the travelling direction is provided by means of a set of belts and pulleys assigned to the front steerable wheels. An electric motor driven by a storage battery provides rotation of a central pulley, which controls the position of the front steerable wheels in relation to the frame.
Direction and speed of the mower is controlled by means of two radio channels. The travelling wheels are provided with hubs having a shape of truncated cone, which hubs allows movement on uneven terrain. The height of cutting is provided by adjustment of the vertical position of the travelling wheels.
In the utility model CZ 10 299 there is disclosed a travelling arrangement of grass mower. An electric motor is mechanically coupled with an alternator, which is through a storage battery connected to an actuator arranged within operator's grasp. Said actuator is further connected with reversing electric motors in reduction gears of front and back axles. One or both driving axles are steerable.
In the utility model CZ 9 634 there is disclosed a travelling arrangement of grass mower. A machine motor is mechanically coupled with a regulating hydraulic generator, which is coupled through piping and hydraulic oil tank with a hydraulic motor of rear driving axel. Said regulating hydraulic generator is by means of draw rod connected to an actuator arranged within operator's grasp.
At the present time there are known also self-propelled grass mowers with mowing device arranged between axles and provided with a channel for transport of harvested grass, which channel is arranged between the rear wheels, wherein said device is further provided with a grass container arranged behind the rear axle.
Transmission of the torsional moment from the motor pulley through variator to the mowing device is provided by an angular belt, which is in a complex fashion guided over guiding and tightening pulleys.
In the utility model CZ 10 763 there is disclosed an arrangement of hydrostatic drive for mowing device of a grass mower. A machine motor is mechanically coupled with a regulation hydraulic generator, which is connected through piping and hydraulic oil tank with a hydraulic motor of the mower. Said regulating hydraulic generator is by means of draw rod connected to an actuator arranged within operator's grasp.
Known are also machines and apparatuses for cutting and treating land areas, in particular slopes of the roadsides. These machines are based on the principle of hammer and pin rotors suspended on three-point support of the tractor or on the cantilever beam of the tractor. However, their operational area as well as their accessibility is substantially restricted, particularly on the slopes.
The above mentioned arrangements of mowers suffer from the common disadvantages consisting in non-uniform engagement and great wear of angled belts. All the known systems for transmission of the torsional moment from the motor to the mower are too difficult to produce, and therefore they are too expensive.
Furthermore, the known travelling devices have not the sufficient manoeuvrability in operation. In the course of their turning the centre of gravity is changed, so that the overturn can take place, in particular on the slopes.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks and to provide improved operation of the travelling device particularly for self-propelled mower.